<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweater paws by wonhoscleavage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764544">sweater paws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoscleavage/pseuds/wonhoscleavage'>wonhoscleavage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, hoseok really likes hyungwon in over-sized sweaters ig, i mean if you read you'll see what'll happen, its hard to type through tears okay?, the other boys are there of course but for like a couple minutes, wait i almost forgot, writing this so i can stop crying over banana fish real quick, yeah i cant believe i forgot that, you're a sinner for reading this just so you know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoscleavage/pseuds/wonhoscleavage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hoseok likes big things on hyungwon...and inside him as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day of practice all Chae Hyungwon wants to do is lay down in bed and sleep for the rest of his life. Which of course his members weren't gonna let that happen again, since Shownu freaked out and thought he died resulting in multiple things happening. Kihyun was forced to smack him awake, that didn't work. Minhyuk screeched in his ears for about two minutes. Somehow that didn't work either, Shownu had never been more freaked out until Hyungwon slowly got up and everyone in the room thought he became a zombie. Thinking back on it, it was pretty funny, Hyungwon chuckled to himself.</p>
<p>"Hyungwonnie! Can you pleeeeeeeaseeee come with me to the stoooreeee? Kihyun-ah is making me goooooo!!", Minhyuk whined into his ear while tugging on his shirt. Hyungwon scoffed and looked down at his bestfriend, "If Kihyun is making YOU go then YOU go, I'm not being dragged into your antics today Min." Minhyuk gave it one last shot by pulling his best puppy face but to no avail. "Minnie, I love you, but no. I'll treat you to something tomorrow okay? I'm just tired." Minhyuk sighed but hugged Hyungwon, "You know my order by heart right?" "Of course I do Min." Minhyuk pulled away with a huge smile on his face, "I'll get you something special from the store then!" And off he skipped into one of the vans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everyone finally got home they all rushed to get cleaned up and relax. Well, not exactly. Hyungwon made it into the shower first, followed by everyone but Shownu and Hoseok. Those two headed off to the gym 'for fun'. Hyungwon rolled his eyes at that, who even goes to the gym for fun??? Hyungwon made it into his shared room and looked for clothes. He decided to throw on a pair of shorts and one of Hoseok's hoodies and hopped onto their bed. </p>
<p>He spent the next half-hour scrolling through twitter to see what monbebe were up to, many of them asking for him and Shownu to post more. He could do that...later, right now he needs his beauty sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok finally got home along with Shownu, "Ah...that was tough today huh hyung?" Shownu chuckled, "Yup, is it alright if I get in the shower first? Kihyun and I are going out with the maknaes to get take-out cause Kihyun wants to 'reward Minhyuk for actually doing something for once'. Hoseok laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah yeah go ahead."</p>
<p>"Wonnie? Baabee? I- oh...", Hoseok smiles to himself, his boyfriend stole yet another one of his hoodies and was curled up in their bed. Hair poking every which way but that didn't really matter. Hoseok moved some strands of hair out of Hyungwon's face and gave him a quick kiss on the head before getting a shirt and sweatpants and going to get washed up.</p>
<p>Shortly after Hyungwon woke up expecting someone, anyone to yell at him but he could only hear the shower on. Did everyone leave? Is Minhyuk home form the store? He slowly got up and made his way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he noticed it was completely full. So that is probably Minhyuk in the shower then. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water then took notice to the little box of chocolate on the counter. He smiled and grabbed the small box then headed back into his room. But before he made it to his door the bathroom door clicked open revealing a shirtless Hoseok drying his hair. When he finally took notice that Hyungwon was awake he put on a huge gummy smile. "Hey...Hyungwonnie..." Hoseok slowly trailed his eyes down his tall boyfriend taking in every inch of leg on display for him. He gulped, "E-Everyone else went out to get take-out so it's only me..hehe." Hoseok tried his best to hide the blush covering his face but Hyungwon wasn't stupid. </p>
<p>He giggled and grabbed the elder's hand, "Well, let's go back into our room then." The two made their way into the small room and Hyungwon flopped down on the bed, "Isn't it nice to just not do anything Seokkie?" The elder just watched the singer roll around in the bed in those stupid fucking shorts..and that hoodie..fucking god he's teasing you Hoseok!</p>
<p>"Hyungwon. You know what you're doing."</p>
<p>"No hyung, I don't."</p>
<p>"God dammit Chae Hyungwon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. yo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lowkey i forgot i made this but i finished it so take it you sinners</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God dammit Chae Hyungwon."</p>
<p>The younger giggled, "What are you getting so mad about? I'm just- unf!" The elder pinned Hyungwon down. Hyungwon looked up at his boyfriend and tilted his head in confusion. He had no idea what was going to happen next.</p>
<p>"H-Hoseok! St-op already!", Hoseok looked up and removed his mouth from Hyungwon's length. Hoseok stared at Hyungwon as he tried his best to catch his breath. "You're...hah...so mean." Hoseok chuckled and loomed over the younger, "I'm mean? If anything you're the only one getting treated right now don't you think?" Hyungwon pouted, the elder was using a smug tone that irritated the visual. A stupid smirk crossed his features as he got an idea. "Fine, since you wanna be so petty, why don't I suck you off while I prep hm?" Hoseok's eyes widened for a second before he chuckled and agreed. </p>
<p>The elder got up and walked to their bedside table grabbing out lube while the younger pulled his shorts completely off. As he was about to take the sweater off Hoseok stopped him. "Keep it on, it's cute." Hyungwon rolled his eyes and grabbed the lube from the elder. He spread a decent amount on his fingers before slowly inserting a digit inside. </p>
<p>Hoseok stared at the younger before rubbing his face, trying to soothe the visual's discomfort. After a few seconds the younger's face softened and he took Hoseok's cock in his free hand. He pumped it for a few seconds before giving a few kitten licks here and there. "Stop teasing." Hyungwon giggled and put the length in his mouth, looking at Hoseok through his lashes. The visual continued his slow pace running his tongue along Hoseok's slit while scissoring himself open. The other kept his hands in Hyungwon's hair, watching the younger's thick lips surround his length. He looked ethereal in Hoseok's eyes.</p>
<p>"You done yet?", Hyungwon lifted his head off his length with a pop. "Mhm." The elder grabbed his waist and pulled him on his lap as the younger wiped off the excess lube. Hyungwon slowly guided Hoseok inside and lowered himself down, grabbing onto his shoulders for extra support. When fully seated, Hyungwon wrapped his arms around the older man and adjusted to his size. "You're still so tight..", Hyungwon whined and held onto Hoseok tighter. They stayed like that till Hyungwon tapped the elder's bicep, "You can m-move now, Seokkie." Hoseok nodded and grabbed Hyungwon's hips making shallow thrusts inside. He was purposely avoiding the visual's prostate to tease him. Hyungwon of course, wasn't having any of it and tried his best to grind against the older. Hoseok quickly caught on to what the younger was doing a stopped his movements completely, resulting in a low groan from Hyungwon.</p>
<p>"Sorry princess, you're gonna have to wait." Hyungwon was getting annoyed, he was the one supposed to be teasing Hoseok, not the other way around! "You suck." "And you swallow Hyungwon, now just hang on a little bit won't you?" Hyungwon groaned again, tightening his hold on the broad shoulders in front of him. Slowly, the elder brought Hyungwon lower on his length. The younger became more vocal as a result, trying to cover his mouth with the huge sleeves. Hoseok then moved his hands from Hyungwon's hips up to his nipples and began to squeeze and pull them while whispering into Hyungwon's ear.</p>
<p>"Seokkie...please.." The elder slid his hands back down to the younger's hips, "What is it baby?" The younger leaned back and looked at Hoseok. His hair was a mess, eyes watery, lips bitten and raw and breathing deeply. He hid his face in the elder's neck hoping he'd get the message without having to say it. Hoseok smiled and figured Hyugwon had learned his lesson so he continued. This time however he wrapped his arms around Hyungwon's waist and pushed the visual all the way down his length. "Fuck! I wish you would've warned me before doing that." Hoseok simply ignored the younger and began to thrust deeper into Hyungwon, whimpers and whines escaping his lips. Hoseok started to leave hickeys along Hyungwon's neck where the sweater had slid off, the younger mumbling nonsense as pleasure took over and clouded his mind. "Are you close?" Hyungwon nodded, he wanted to release so badly.</p>
<p>Hoseok kept a tight grip around Hyungwon's waist with one are and brought his other hand down to help the younger. "Hyung...really..really close." Hoseok picked up the pace and soon enough both boys released. Hoseok growling into Hyungwon's neck and the younger dragging out a long moan. "Better?"</p>
<p>

"Shut up and get this damn sweater off me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i cringed so much writing this lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>